The Angel Warrior
by Ever In The Shadows
Summary: Amaya-Uriel is fighting Kodachi's school, who will win? will sparks fly? No not Amaya-Uriel and Kodachi, Main couple pulling is Ranma and Akane, but there are other things we're planning... ENJOY!
1. Team Of Chaos

_**EVER: OK, THIS IS OUR FIRST EVER RANMA FIC AND WE WENT THROUGH A LOT OF HARD WORK TO FIND THE CORRECT ENGLISH NAMES SO-**_

**_SHADOWS: BEAR WITH US IF WE GET THINGS WRONG AND WE ALSO MADE UP A NEW SCHOOL CALLED ST. HEBEREKE'S SCHOOL FOR BOYS BECAUSE IN THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS WE'LL BE TALKING ABOUT ST. HEHEREKE'S SCHOOL FOR GIRLS AND THE ONE FOR BOYS AND OF COURSE-_**

_**EVER: HOW CAN WE MISS VIOLENCE? VIOLENCE IS HERE OF COURSE**_

**_SHADOWS: OK, THE ROMANCE WILL COME L8ER, ITS RS/AT THE OTHER A-US IS OUR CHARACTER!!!_**

_**EVER IN THE SHADOWS: ENJOY AND PLZ R&R!!!**_

_**OH AND HOW CAN WE MISS OUR REVIEWER? **_

_**LadyFirehair: THANKX LOADS, WE THOUGHT OVER IT SO HERE IS THE BETTER VERSION OF THE STORY, WITH HEAPS OF VIOLENCE AND MORE DESCRIPTION!!! ;)**_

It is a Monday for the St. Hebereke's School for Boys. Today was their day to take the cup for the Team of Chaos who repeatedly has beaten St. Hebereke's School for Girls and their captain Kodachi Kuno, this is their second last match if they want to win the cup.

Team of Chaos' team captain is a 15 year old boy called Amaya-Uriel Sao AKA Uriel. He has long platted royal blue hair down to his waist that was never cared about and mesmerizing deep blue eyes. His team include: Carl-lon Lon, Alera Monosake, Seduma Secudo, Naozami Tabulezar and Allad Desu.

Carl-lon had black hair and blue eyes, Alera is a redhead with sea green eyes, Seduma had black hair and violet eyes, Naozami is blonde with steal-grey eyes and Allad has brown hair and a deeper brown eyes.

Furinkan High School is also coming to see the semi finals, if St. Hebereke's School for Boys wins, they will have a straight match to Furinkan High to determine the winner of the cup.

To win the cup they just need to throw all their opponents off the stage or if they fall to the ground at all. This is a one-on-one battle without any tricks or the team is disqualified.

'Alright Team, we all know that Kodachi Kuno always have something up her sleeve, so all we need to do is the one fighting must concentrate while the others look for anything out of the ordinary. We'll go by the following order, Allad, Naozami, Seduma, Alera, Carl-lon and then me. If we all work together but individually we'll end up with-'

'CHAOS!!!!' everyone in the team shouted.

**MEANWHILE IN ST. HEBEREKE'S SCHOOL FOR GIRLS IT'S A DIFFERENT STORY**

'Ok, now we must win and show that son of a bitch Amaya-Uriel who is the boss around here, we also must be graceful because Ranma is here, and if we win then we'll be able to compete with Furinkan High and **WIN** the cup!!! I have already set up hundreds of traps on the stage, they'll die and they won't even know why!!!' Kodachi Kuno shouted excitedly to her teammates.

'But do we really have to be so mean to Amaya-Uriel? I mean he is the most handsome guy in that school!' One of the girls squealed out. Kodachi just ignored her.

She placed a piece of paper which looked like a map onto the centre table, 'Now, we'll look at the traps I've created with my intelligence. This is over here…' And she went on…and on…and on…about what she did, no-one was paying attention. No-one but Kodachi it seems can understand the map, it was basically filled with circles, lines and a picture of Ranma or Amaya-Uriel **_(NO-ONE CAN REALLY TELL BECAUSE THEY LOOK SO ALIKE)_** in the corner.

**BUT BACK AT ST. HEBEREKE'S SCHOOL FOR BOYS THEY ARE ALREADY PLANNING A SOLUTION OR TWO THEMSELVES. **

'Ok, team, remember Kodachi last time when they faced Furinkan High what they did to Ranma Saotome, well, this time we must prepare for the worst, watchout everyone for anything out of the ordinary on the stage, in the sky, and on the barrier. They would do anything to win this competition. Although I have an idea how to stop Kodachi from attacking me.' Amaya-Uriel warned with a little smirk on his face, 'A lot of people mix me up with Ranma Saotome; the only difference is my hair is a little longer. If I tie it over and over again, then I would look just like Ranma,' Amaya-Uriel said, 'and that Kodachi wouldn't want to hurt her little darling Ranma would she?' He finished in a girly tone.

'Way to go Uriel!!!' Carl-lon shouted and Hi-5ed him.

They were all set and ready to go, but before they left Amaya-Uriel and Carl-lon stayed back for a while.

'Carl-lon, you know the drill, if hot water get me remember to water me with cold.' Amaya-Uriel instructed.

'I got it, but I still don't get why you would bother, it's just a little hot water, it couldn't turn you into anything.' Carl-lon argued.

'Just do it, my whole life will depend on the water.' Amaya-Uriel whispered loudly, looking Carl-lon seriously in the eyes. Carl-lon nodded and they were all ready to go.

'Team captains, shake hands.' The judge ordered as the stadium started to crowd with people from all three schools.

Kodachi had an evil smile playing across her face while she took her hand out; Amaya-Uriel immediately knew that something was wrong.

'What are these?' Amaya-Uriel asked as he turned Kodachi's hand upside down, showing 3 little bombs on the palm of her hand.

'Oh I wonder how they got there?' She played it innocently, with her mouth still open Amaya-Uriel quickly lifted Kodachi's hand and slammed the bombs into Kodachi's mouth.

Kodachi turned red instantly in the face and swallowed it. After a few seconds a loud **_BOOM!!!! _**Was heard from Kodachi's butt. It ended with a fart.

Amaya-Uriel fanned the smell away, 'Kodachi,' he said in disgust, 'why are you farting in the middle of a contest?'

The stadium erupted into laughter. Kodachi looked around to Ranma's direction, who was laughing at full blast.

'You'll pay for this Amaya-Uriel…'Kodachi threatened hatefully. But Amaya-Uriel was already halfway back to the resting place.

He Hi-5ed all his teammates and they were ready to rock 'n' roll!!!

Allad was first, on the other team I girl called Kednee went first, Allad took every step cautiously in case there was a trap.

'Ok, players, take your marks, get set, GO!!!' The instructor announced. Allad flew across the stage and as expected, traps were unleashed. Freezing water poured over his arms as they flew out in instinct to protect himself. Then glue came down from no-where, making Allad all sticky. Last, **_(YOU GUESSED IT)_** feathers of all sorts erupted from the bottom of the stage.

Allad coughed up some feathers, while the whole stadium erupted into laughter…everyone including his teammates except Amaya-Uriel. Who is silently begging him to use the advantage.

He got the hint all right, he bent down low and whammed a foot into Kednee's stomach, while she was paralyzed for the minute Allad went even lower and tripped Kednee's foot. Making her loose balance and fall to the floor. Kednee couldn't believe it herself, Kodachi's trap backfired!!!

Next up was Naozami against Gilora.

With the same beginning sentence by the instruductor they were off. Naozami took his first step, it gave way so he quickly jumped over it, he almost lost balance then, so he quickly slammed his foot one step further, triggering a trap Kodachi made, Pit of a Thousand Snakes, Gilora fell into the pit, and boy was it deep, she was screaming all the way. She was bitten several places, the crowd watched in silence as the ambulance people ran in and attempted to pick her out. Without any luck, they called Team of Chaos for help.

Amaya-Uriel of course as always had an idea, 'How about we fire some arrows with a sleeping effect onto the snakes? I mean, one arrow can cut through about a hundred snakes by the looks of it because they are so thickly stuck together. While others try to pick Gilora out with a net or something.'

They got to work straight away, with one shot from Amaya-Uriel, about a hundred snakes slept like logs, literally. They were all hard, Naozami tried to pick Gilora out with the net. With ten shots all the snakes were asleep. Amaya-Uriel was pretty precise. Gilora was quite difficult to get out, she was poisoned deeply and somehow the poison dried in her blood stream, instead of going all around her body, making Gilora very heavy. Six nets broke while trying to pick her out.

Unfortunately Seduma and Alera both lost to Temil and Trevil who are sisters. It had to be a two-on-two round because of Temil and Trevil's "bond", they cannot be separated in any way **_(NOT LITERALLY)._**

Temil and Trevil used exactly the same attacks, they flew sky high and slammed their kicks right in Alera and Seduma's face. But without backing down Alera tried a punch on Trevil, but as twins Temil blocked it for Trevil, in return, giving Alera the pain of his life, pretending to punch Alera back Alera put his hands up and blocked it, but instead Temil whammed her leg into Alera's uh…(**_C'MON EVER!!! JUST DO IT!!! FINE I'LL WRITE IT FOR THE TIME BEING BUT YOU CAN KEEP YOUR RUDDY REPUTATION OF HEARTLESS)_** private part, hard. Alera was in so much pain, he was about to scream like a girl, like there's no tomorrow. Seduma thought as much and slapped his hand across Alera's face, stopping him from screaming.

Alera turned red in the face, from the Seduma's slap **_AND_** from Temil's kick in the…you know…

Seduma managed to give Trevil a swift whack on the back before he fell into Kodachi's snail pit. All the slime was unbearable as Seduma was pulled out of the pit.

'Uriel…Carl-lon…get them for me…' Seduma and Alera whispered to their teammates before being pulled onto the ambulance and raced to a hospital.

Finally it was Carl-lon's turn, versing Furike gave him the disadvantage. Furike was the second best player in the region. Furike's favourite move was the Slam 'n' Bam. She slams her opponent onto the floor with her elbow and bam her full weight onto their back. Furike always does that first.

'Now on stage is Carl-lon and Furike!!!' The instructor announced.

Carl-lon charged straight over to Furike, knowing her moves is good, and she only does the Slam 'n' Bam if someone charged right at her.

Furike jumped just before Carl-lon landed his punch, she started coming down with her elbow ready, Carl-lon looked up with a smirk on his face, and fell down onto the ground, but not fully, just so that Furike thought she won. He twirled around just in time while Furike fell to the ground with her elbow next to her. Carl-lon chose the exact moment to fall as well, to everyone's surprise, because it could've meant that St. Hebereke School for Boys would've won, but Carl-lon wanted it a draw, because he wanted Amaya-Uriel to have his fun.

'Well, it seems like Carl-lon would've won but didn't want to so this time it's a draw!!!' The instructor announced.

Furike was totally stunned that she lost, Carl-lon simply walked off the stage like nothing happened.

Amaya-Uriel crossed his arms, with a smirk on his face.

_Good work Carl-lon, now it's my turn._ Amaya-Uriel thought to himself.

Amaya-Uriel tied his hair just like Ranma, and walked onto the stage.

9

**_EVER: OOOOOOOOOOO……………WILL AMAYA-URIEL WIN? OR WON'T SHE? HM…._**

**_SHADOWS: YEAH, I'D LIKE TO KNOW AS WELL, ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR, IT'S A SHORT ONE BUT WE GUARENTEE THE NEXT ONE SHALL BE BETTER!!!_**

**_EVER IN THE SHADOWS: THANKX FOR READING SO MUCH WE'LL UPDATE SOON BYE!!!! AND PLZ REVIEW HERE!!!!_**


	2. AmayaUriel's True Form?

_**EVER IN THE SHADOWS: WELL THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPPIE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!**_

6

As Amaya-Uriel stepped onto the stage, he saw a glimpse of Kodachi, who was basically fuming.

He stole a glance at his exact double, Ranma who looked at Amaya-Uriel confused.

'Ok!!! We don't want any blood!!! Let's begin!!!' The Instructor announced.

Kodachi took a knife from who knows where and tried to stab Uriel rapidly. Uriel dodged a few as he back flipped a couple of times, but Uriel's back was cut once. His shirt ripped a bit, and something white and feathery became visible to the audience.

'Damn…' Uriel cursed as he tied his hair to the ripped part of his shirt.

Uriel's eyes were now flaring with anger, _how dare her…_

Uriel landed a kick onto Kodachi's right arm, leaving it useless.

Kodachi smirked wickedly as she pulled a string, instantly a bowlful of hot water poured onto Uriel's body.

_Shit…Carl-lon…don't disappoint me…_He begged silently.

SPLASH!!!! Uriel was soaked back in cold water, apparently Carl-lon was prepared and had a hose at the ready.

Unfortunately the water was so strong that it started pushing Uriel off the stage. He quickly grabbed onto the boundary string and pulled himself back.

(E.I.T.S SOUND FAMILIAR? IT'S KIND OF LIKE WHEN RANMA WAS FIGHTING KODACHI EH?)

He flung back onto the stage all wet. The back of Uriel was showing a bit…as if he had wings!!! But that was impossible. It must be some sort of bandage.

'You daughter of a…' Uriel began, but stopped himself and flung himself over Kodachi, then tripped her over with his leg.

After half an hour or so…Kodachi was winning. Uriel was bleeding strongly and appeared to look tired, but Kodachi seemed to be bleeding even harder but kept it cool.

'Is that all Sao? You're sooo weak!!' Kodachi cried so everyone could hear. She turned around thinking that she'd won.

Team of Chaos' members stared in shock as Uriel stood up. He glared at Kodachi, the members were scared, no-one called Uriel weak and live to tell the tale!!!

'Sao Family Rapid Destruction!!!!!' Uriel shouted and jumped up. To everybody's shock the back of Uriel's clothing broke and white angelic wings spreaded, twice the length of Uriel's body. Uriel started spinning really fast…so fast that it was impossible to see what he was doing. Ranma on the other hand was totally stunned, Rapid Destruction only came from the Saotome Family, why would this Amaya-Uriel know it?! It was lost since the 5th Saotome Generation. This was impossible!!!

What started as a little bit of wind, ended as a destructive Cyclone.

Kodachi was wrapped into it by surprise. By the time it ended Kodachi was on the floor like a heap while Uriel came back to the stage, the white wings folded back.

'Well? Looks like Team of Chaos from St. Hebereke School for Boys won in any case!!!' the instructor cried after the shock ended.

Uriel smirked at the body of Kodachi as he left the stage to greet his team.

'Alright Uriel!!!' Naozami shouted in delight. Carl-lon on the other hand was more shocked than words could explain.

'Uriel why the hell did you use Rapid Destruction for?! At this rate you'll NEVER recover from your God damned injuries!!!!!!' He bellowed punching Uriel's left arm on purpose.

Uriel cried out in pain and gripped the spot tightly, 'Ow!!! You didn't need to make it even worse you know!!!'

Uriel struggled slowly but steadily to a room where he could take a rest and start to recover again.

'Uriel why the hell did you push yourself so hard for? You know you haven't ever fully recovered from your last Rapid Destruction!!!' Carl-lon told Uriel in a voice that was so annoyed that it seemed like Carl-lon was going to kill Uriel.

'But then the victory wouldn't've been ours would it?' Uriel whispered, for that was all he could manage right then. As Carl-lon placed a medicined cloth on Uriel he shouted in pain.

At that moment Ranma and Akane knocked down the door to the room.

'Who are you?! And how do you know Rapid Destruction?!' Ranma shouted at Amaya-Uriel and pulling him up by the collar.

Carl-lon was pissed, really pissed, he was so pissed he didn't know what he was doing and he punched Ranma in the face, then kicked his side as hard as he could with his leg.

'Who do you think you are?! He's wings are cracked in several places!!! And you're strangling him?!' Carl-lon hollered pulling Ranma out of the heap he was in by the collar as well.

Ranma looked at Amaya-Uriel, who didn't look back when Carl-lon let go of Ranma, Akane pushed Ranma out of the room and sat next to Amaya-Uriel as Carl-lon went to get bandages.

'Be a man. Don't cry.' Akane said in a soft voice, seeing tears streaming silently down Amaya-Uriel's face.

'What the hell are you talking about?! You broke the last bone I've bloody got left!!!' Amaya-Uriel shouted at Akane.

Finally Akane noticed that her hand was on Amaya-Uriel's wing.

'I'm sorry…But how did you get wings?'

'Why should I tell you?! You can't make me you miserable crap!!!!' was all Amaya-Uriel shouted with anger.

'WHAT???????!!!!!!!' Ranma shouted coming in again.

'So what?! I insulted your fiancée, big deal.' He snapped.

'You dare insult Akane?!' Ranma's fists became deadly as he punched them in the pillow next to Amaya-Uriel's head.

'Yes, and your point is?' Amaya-Uriel jeered. As Ranma's fist came again to a threatening slash to Amaya-Uriel's skin Amaya-Uriel simply moved her head sideways.

'No-one insults my fiancée and live through their days.' Ranma clarified.

'Why would you be so protective of her if you said you don't like her?' Randora taunted.

Ranma didn't say anything but picked up the first thing he could, which was a bucket of hot water. He threw it over to Amaya-Uriel, and sliced it open in mid-air so no matter what it will always hit Amaya-Uriel one way or another.

'AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! My wings!!!!!!!' He shouted, as the first drop of heat burned her cracked wing. Amaya felt himself changing forms, his eyes widened as then suddenly he felt a whole pail of freezing water pouring over him.

'What was that for?!' Ranma shouted at Carl-lon as he held his pail in his hand.

Carl-lon chuckled, 'Heh… Ranma…you don't have the privilege to see your sibling…'

'You don't,' Amaya-Uriel said as if that is the most obvious thing in the world, 'nobody has seen what I really am, a failure as what I was born as. Abandoned the minute I was born. Those assholes...' Amaya-Uriel made fists and banged it onto the bed, luckily not on his wing. His eyes were venomous as he looked into the ceiling, 'If I found them I'd grind their every bone and give it to pigs to eat.'

'What is their special features?' Akane asked.

'Their last name starts as Sao, so it maybe you Ranma Saotome…' Amaya-Uriel looked at Ranma with poison in his voice.

_**EVER: OK!!!! HOPE YOU LIKE MY DESCRIPTION!!!! I WORKED HARD ON IT!!!**_

_**SHADOWS: OBVIOUSLY I DIDN'T HAVE ANY ROLE IN IT EXCEPT FOR FINDING WRONGS AND HELPING EVER WITH THE PLOT AS WE GO ALONG....**_

_**EVER IN THE SHADOWS: OK THANK YOU FOR READING AND THERE IS ONLY 1 MORE FAVOUR WE MUST ASK, PLEASE REVIEW OUR STORY BY CLICKING ON THE BUTTON HERE!!!!**_


	3. A Deal, Is A Deal, Is A Deal, Damn

_**EVER: WELL, HELLO AGAIN!**_

_**SHADOWS: SORRY WE TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!**_

Ranma stood there stunned, he instantly knew what to do, he had to find his father and get it all out of him.

'Wait here…I've got to go find Genma…' Ranma told Amaya-Uriel and the others.

'Whatever, we'll be gone by the time you come back.' Amaya-Uriel sneered.

Ranma instantly ran out of the room and Akane slowly followed him.

'Amaya-Uriel, at this rate you can never get back to the school, I think you'll have to change forms.' Carl-lon told Amaya-Uriel once the room was empty again.

'No way, I swore never to be myself again, and I'll keep that promise.' Amaya-Uriel reminded Carl-lon, 'And I don't want to be reminded of what a failure I was as my true form.' Amaya-Uriel grinded his teeth madly without looking at Carl-lon.

'But-'Carl-lon began.

'Shut up! I won't transform! And that's all there is to it OK!' Amaya-Uriel shouted, but he instantly knew his mistake.

'Could you stop acting like you're the freaking king of me! I try to protect you from Ranma and all you can do is shout at me! Did you ever think that I may feel sad or angry? Or that I can feel as well? Or do you only ever think about yourself!' Carl-lon bursted out.

Amaya-Uriel looked away from him, unable to say anything, there was no use anyway.

'I'm sick and tired of taking your crap after I try so hard to help you! Before you learn to think of others you better not come back into the dorms!' Carl-lon bellowed and thundered out of the room.

But what Carl-lon didn't notice, was that behind that strong, self-centred asshole a more fragile side to Amaya-Uriel existed, and now that fragile piece of Amaya-Uriel is crying out for the loss of yet another who he valued most high. A silent and almost meaningless tear began to fall down Amaya-Uriel's destroyed face.

And what Carl-lon didn't understand is the pain that he had went through. All the traitors in his life. All the lies he had to suffer and tell. And now that he finally thought that he had a settled place to live, he was kicked out yet again.

Outside the door Carl-lon stood, not understanding the makings of this self-centred jerk who he called a friend. He tried to help him, protect him, but all he gets back is smart remarks and a disorientated attitude from the guy.

_What is his problem? I sound like an effing girl. Man I feel stupid. But I'm sick of taking his crap now. Why can't he be like the others, Naozami and – the others? Why does he have to be so different from everyone? Why can't he open up a little more? Why does he want to lock himself up in what he always tried to do? Can't he just concentrate on all the blessings he had? _

_What blessings? Name one blessing that Amaya-Uriel has apart from friends._

His conscious played with him.

_There are heaps, he has a house to live in, and a family, basically, and he just wouldn't accept it!_

_And why would that be the case? _

_Because he keep worrying about his effing past! He needs to stop thinking about it and get a life! I'm not gonna give a crap anything that he wants now. If he wants something, get it himself! I'm not gonna help him all his life you know!_

And with that, he left, feeling even angrier because even his conscious agrees with the guy.

**AS NIGHT COMES AMAYA-URIEL STAYS IN THE SICK BAY BECAUSE OF NOWHERE ELSE THAT HE COULD GO. **

_No place to go, that's supposed to be normal isn't it? And thanks to that I can spend the night living in this nightmare again. Argh…I need a stretch._

So Amaya-Uriel walked out into the cold, freezing night's breeze and took off his jacket. Immediately a pair of huge, white and silver wings twice the length of his height stretched outward and with one jump and one flap of his wings, he flew about one hundred metres into the air. He soared through the air, missing the breeze of the ocean, which he'd always fly across when he was young. All those great memories were beginning to dawn onto him that he enjoyed so much alone. Off in his own world, a place where nowhere is the limit.

'Amaya-Uriel!' a voice broke the sweet, frozen feeling of his flight.

Amaya-Uriel halted to a stop with his wings stopping the air from pushing past. He looked down to see the Akane girl.

'What do you want!' He shouted, lowering himself enough to hear her.

'Where are you going to sleep tonight? You can't go back to your school tomorrow!' she called to him.

'I'm going to soar to the high mountains and I'm not going to school tomorrow! I'm not going to come back! If I die, at least I'll die in the hands of nature!' Amaya-Uriel exclaimed.

'Come down here!' Akane shouted, but in a strange way Amaya-Uriel knew that this was a request and not a command and so therefore didn't mind landing just on top of the little pond, his wings still lifting him up from falling into the water, 'My sister wants to meet you.' She explained.

'And her name would be…?' Amaya-Uriel asked, patience already wearing off him.

She simply smiled and said, 'Kasumi Tendo, my eldest sister and Nabiki Tendo the second eldest sister.' And then as Amaya-Uriel looked at the balcony sure enough, he saw two ladies that looked sort of alike. One had long brown hair with a bow tied across it hanging on her shoulders. She had brown eyes and looked almost like a housewife if not by her age she still looked quite young to have been married. The other had the same brown eyes and hair, but her hair was short and cut straight across before it hit her shoulders.

Amaya-Uriel lowered himself toward their balcony, his wings folded.

'Oh my! What a handsome young fellow you have here Akane!' Kasumi told Ranma's girl 'Would you like to stay for a while?'

'Of course it isn't for free…' Nabiki said, looking at Amaya-Uriel from right under her chin, making him lift his head up a little.

Amaya-Uriel closed his eyes knowingly and smiled, 'Since money is all you want, I'm afraid to tell yous that I have none.'

'I didn't mean money…'Nabiki told him.

'My, my, the Greedy Money Queen not asking for money? Now that is news worth the tabloids.' Amaya-Uriel sneered right back.

'One fight with me and you've got my room for a week.' A new voice came in.

**DRUMROLL PLEASE!**

Ranma stood at the door cracking his knuckles.

Amaya-Uriel stood silent for a minute inspecting his knuckles, 'A room and nothing else? Now, now what kind of deal is that Ranma…?' and he moved his hand to his hip and looked back at Ranma, his eyes blazing with the sight of another fight while a wicked and tricky grin played its way across his cheek.

'My room for a week, all my meals and my place in school. Because I'm not gonna loose.' He seemed very confident and he smiled a familiar smile like Amaya-Uriel's.

'Deal.' He said, taking out his hand for a shake of the deal. Ranma seemed to hesitate for a minute, Amaya-Uriel sighed and showed Ranma both sides of his hands to let him know he isn't like Kodachi and won't play cheap tricks like that. After inspecting thoroughly Ranma shook it.

'When do we start the match?' Amaya-Uriel asked.

'Now. We'll fight at the dojo.' Ranma decided.

**AT THE DOJO**

'No time limit, a fair and healthy game, and start!' Soun Tendo shouted out with his microphone. And off they went, Uriel dodged a kick from Ranma with both his arms and swung him around as he caught Ranma's feet.

As Ranma was slammed onto a wall he thought to himself, _I didn't know he was really **this** good at fighting. I didn't even realize his attack!_

As Ranma got back up from the ground, Uriel disappeared. He walked to the middle of the room, looking around.

'I'm here…' Uriel told Ranma from the behind left. His wings were showing as he began to run around the walls with his wings. He ran and ran and ran; Ranma knew the trick and didn't follow his movements. But he soon regretted it, wherever he wasn't looking, invisible fists seemed to come out and punch him very hard. Within seconds, his whole body became numb. But he held on. His closed eyes tried to catch the pattern of his hits, but every time it seemed to hit over and over on the same few places.

Within seconds Ranma was in a tornado, Uriel making it. With one more punch to the stomach, Uriel sent Ranma flying into the tornado as it ripped the dojo apart.

'Guess I've won…' Amaya-Uriel said as he put down his fist.

'Not yet! Show me who you really are!' A voice coming from the stars screamed out.

As Uriel looked up, he finally saw what was coming his way, although hoping and hoping it wasn't right. No…

Ranma, along with leaves, twigs, cuts and blood was coming right at him with a hot kettle of…you guessed it, Hot Water. Ranma sprayed it across the floor, making it splatter over Uriel's face, 'Argh! You cheap-ass moron!' He shouted at Ranma.

'I know you're like me, so no need to hide…show us who you are…' Ranma smirked.

With Uriel's frightened and frozen form, Ranma knew how to take advantage of it. He threw the water above Uriel and jumped up, he then punched the kettle, breaking it and allowing the water to fall right on Uriel.

A scream broke out of the silence and the first thing that everyone found was that Amaya's wings started to disappear, the rest was all a blur as he ran for his life out of the dojo towards the pond.

_Ah! Almost there! C'mon legs, don't fail me now! _Amaya silently prayed as the pond became nearer and nearer.

'Where do you think you're going Amaya-Uriel!' Ranma shouted, suddenly appearing in front of Amaya with Genma right behind him.

'Move away!' Amaya screamed. _My voice! It's changing!_

'Oh no you don't!' Ranma stated, letting Amaya smash right into him, suddenly he felt something strange about Amaya-Uriel's arm, it was so soft…just like a gi-

That thought was quickly denied as Amaya slammed a hard fist into Ranma's stomach with such force; it knocked him towards the pond. With agonizing pain, Amaya fully ripped Ranma's shirt with it. Through all the chaos, Genma saw Amaya's eyes as she glared at him with hate…

_Those eyes…they look so familiar…like I've seen them before… _Genma thought as the last of Amaya was thrown into the water along with Ranma.

'Damn you! You didn't have to bloody rip my shirt with it!' Ranma screamed at Uriel as he went back up onto the surface. Suddenly he felt something fall onto her head, a shirt.

'Wear it, before you catch a bloody cold.' Uriel's back was turned, as he jumped out of the pond, Ranma could see Uriel's broad shoulders, there were muscles…

'Do you even need me to pull you out?' Uriel said as he turned around to help Ranma up.

'Uh…thanks…' Ranma didn't know what to do.

'But the deal still hangs.' Uriel said, half-naked with Ranma falling onto his chest. 'Thanks for your room, meals and school position for a week!' with a joking salute, he turned around and Ranma could still see his wings from where they sprouted, they wrapped around Uriel to protect him and keep him warm and he jumped back to the dojo, but before his white figure faded out he gave one last glare at Genma.

_The eyes are different…_

Ranma looked back down to his hand; they felt warm from Uriel's skin... _Oh…martial arts…don't tell me I'm beginning to like a guy…_

'Give it a rest Ranma, there is no way you can beat her-HIM. Trust me on this one Ranma, I know it.' Genma said, looking into the sky.

Ranma clenched his teeth, but let it go after a little while.

'Damn…'

_**EVER: YEAH! FINALLY DONE AGAIN!**_

_**SHADOWS: BY THE WAY, OUR FRIEND WILL KNOW THIS OR MAYBE YOU WILL! IF YOU READ GIRL GOT GAME THE MANGA YOU WILL KNOW THAT CHIHARU TOUCHED KYO'S ARM AND IT WAS SOFT TOO! THAT'S WHERE I GOT THE IDEA!**_

_**EVER: YOU SURE USE A LOT OF IDEAS FROM THE MANGAS WE READ…**_

**_SHADOWS: ALRIGHT! WE'RE SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG IT TOOK! OUR FLOPPIES WENT BERSERK AND THEN ONE IMPORTANT ONE STUFFED UP, THEN WAS ALSO HAD TO REFORMAT OUR COMP!_**

_**EVER: TELL ME ABOUT IT BYE! **_


	4. Revealed

_**EVER: AND WE ARE BACK AGAIN WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**_

_**SHADOWS: HOPE YOU ARE IN FOR IT NOW!**_

**_$$Revealed#&!$_**

It was the next day, and so it was time to go to school. Uriel cleverly tucked his wings inside his shirt and tied his really long hair into a plait just like Ranma, but just longer, he also tied it really loosely, so that most of his fringe was just hanging on his face.

**AT SCHOOL**

It was not like any other day at all, Uriel was now officially the newest student in school, but rumor has it that he principal didn't agree, soon there were loud crashing noises coming from the principal's room, then a tiny, 'OK' was heard.

'I'm Uriel-Amaya Sao.' He introduced.

'Um…isn't Amaya a girl's name?' A kid asked, giggling.

'So? Uriel's a guys name; just choose the one that you think won't leave you with a broken nose.' Uriel dared, as his eyes settled at the kid, he gulped and shut his mouth up.

'Hey! Is it true that you used to go to St. Hebereke's School for Boys?' A girl asked; a little blush on her face.

'Yeah, so what?' Uriel asked quiet rudely.

'Oh…nothing…' She said, and giggled with her friends.

'Now, please sit down next to Miss. Akane Tendo.' Sensei told him.

'K.' was all he said.

During lunch break, Akane and her friends weren't all 'who's-that-cute-guy' on Uriel.

'Akane is it true that Uriel-kun lives at your house? I'm so jealous of you! You've got Ranma and now Uriel-san too! Give us one of them!' Chino said, nudging Akane.

'Ranma! Who the hell wants to live with him!' Akane shouted in disbelief.

'Akane! Where's Uriel! I want to settle the fight we had before…' Ranma suddenly appeared out of no-where, totally oblivious; he placed two hands on Akane's shoulders.

Within seconds, he was flying, 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!' he hollered back at her.

'DON'T TOUCH ME!' She screamed as a response.

'WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!' he bellowed.

Akane shook her head but didn't respond, it would be useless anyway he won't hear her.

'Watch out!' There was a light pat on Akane's head and there seemed to be a stampede followed up.

'What the hell?'

Akane jerked her head around to see Amaya-Uriel landing on his feet.

'Yer School is crazy!' he bellowed at Akane as he ran again.

That was when Ranma dropped in for a visit, surprisingly he landed on his feet. Uriel used it to his advantage, he slammed his foot into Ranma's face, there was a crunching noise, and he just kept running after the spring jump. The stampede of girls was blind to seeing anything else but Uriel and so ran right over  
Ranma. He was a heap on the floor in the end, there was no way it seemed that he was going to stand up anytime soon.

'Ranma, are you OK?' Akane cried, a _little _too caringly.

Ranma just seemed to jump straight back up, completely ignoring Akane's existence, 'HOW THE HELL DOES HE KEEP DOING THAT!' and started darting for Uriel behind the girls.

'OH! Akane! My angel! My beautiful angel!' Kuno said rather disgustingly as he embraced Akane tightly. Akane's face revealed only revolt.

Ranma was halfway in the air when a surprisingly large object was thrown onto his head, making him fall down. Oh, right, that would be Kuno. They both landed right in front of Akane.

'You two never learn!' Akane shouted at them both angrily.

**BACK AT THE TENDO HOUSE**

'Man, your school is crazy; I hope not every mixed school is like that.' Uriel stated, seemingly a bit irritated.

It was still a quite chilly day in Japan. Snow already began to fall and Ranma was wishing that his dad isn't going to be stupid enough to decide to just throw him into the water just so he could test the temperature.

'Well, not every guy in school looks like you, and doesn't have a reputation of being a pervert.' Nabiki told him matter-of-factly and glanced evilly with an equally evil smirk played across her face.

'N! I'm telling ya! It's Happosai's fault! He always gets chased by the girls at school for stealing their underwear. I try to get them back, he throws one on me, and the girls think I'm the pervert!' Ranma said defensively.

'Right…' Nabiki said, unconvinced.

'He's right though, it isn't his fault, but you have to remember, if you don't make yourself seem like a pervert, every girl from your whack ass school would be all over you.' Uriel said, eating his fish.

Ranma thought for a moment, 'Hm…you're right. It would be a pain.'

'Hello Ryoga.' Uriel said, still chewing on his fish.

'Huh?' Akane responded, quizzed.

A distant voice was heard that belonged to Kasumi, 'Oh! Hello Mr. Ryoga! You must be tired!'

A staggering Ryoga moved forward and stared unsteadily into Uriels' face, 'Today, we settle this once and for all…' He threw something at Uriel; it seemed strange, so much like a bomb, but what not. Uriels' reaction was naturally to jump away from it and out near the pond, bad idea. The rock slipped. And from the law of gravity, Uriel falls.

There was a big bang, and Uriel didn't move at all in the water.

'Is the guy alright?' Ranma asked quite stupidly, he quickly jumped in, of course in the process turning into a girl.

'Hey, he's like freezing here! Someone get a hot bath ready!' Ranma called, picking Uriel up.

'Yes!' Kasumi cried and ran in to the bathroom to steady the hot water.

Ranma walked as fast as he can into the bathroom, the water seemed just right, and he felt Uriel was so cold that he just smashed him into the water.

'You take care of him from now on…' Ranma said, and left the bathroom.

'Yes, that seems to be a better idea…' Kasumi said, witnessing how rude he was to Amaya, as she examined if Amaya got any wounds, '…huh?'

That was where the scream came in. Kasumi seemed to scream her loudest, longest and highest pitched scream she's ever done.

Everyone came rushing in to see what's happening, not everyday does Kasumi scream like this.

There, in the tub, laid Amaya, except their hair was a dark, rich, but dirty blonde, and her body, was the body of a girl's.

This is the real Amaya-Uriel Sao.

'SHE'S A TRANSFESTITE!' Ranma and his father screamed, holding each other.

'No, don't be an idiot Ranma, this is her original form…she's fallen into the Ju place as well…the boy, is what she turns into. Although it may've been an angel, as she has wings in that form.' Akane said, acknowledging everything, 'Well, stop peering and leave her to me!'

They all filed out and Akane cleaned Amaya alone.

_**AN HOUR OR TWO LATER IN AKANE'S ROOM**_

Amaya's vision started to clear up and blinked under the bright light, 'Urgh…where am I?' She slammed a hand onto her mouth, crap; she was back to her woman form.

'Hello Amaya, you're in my room.' Akane told her.

'So you know…' she mumbled angrily, possibly at herself.

'That you're a girl, yes…but I have a feeling that that isn't the only reason why you have such a bad temper when it comes to Ranma. Sure it maybe part of the reason why, but that isn't all. There's more to the story isn't there…' Akane told her.

'Heh, you're quite the smart one aren't ya? I'm surprised you still haven't picked up the things that are actually important to you…' Amaya smirked at her.

'You should stay being a girl; it'll be healthier for you…' Akane told her, brushing Amaya's hair.

'I can't, I'm not used to it anymore…Besides, I've been hanging around with guys so much, I really don't get into girl stuff anymore…' She said, allowing Akane to play with her long dirty blonde hair.

'Don't worry; I'll get you into girl stuff in no time.'

'Hello? I go to an all-boy high; if I get into girl stuff I'm doomed once I get back. You gotta understand my situation here.'

'Well, you don't need to get all into girl stuff, but it'll be nice to just know about it…'

'OK…'

'Let's go tomorrow afternoon, I'll say you're a friend of mine from…um…primary school or something…'

'Why are you so nice to me? Do I remind you of Ranma that much?' Amaya asked.

Coming to think of it, Akane really did almost take Amaya like another Ranma. They looked so much alike, both physically and mentally, but emotionally, maybe Amaya had a few issues.

'Well, it just seems like we understand each other a lot more…' Akane made up.

'I'm sorry for suspecting everything on everyone. It's just how I grew up to be. My bastard of a father left me because he found that I was a girl and he had made a promise with some creep to marry them one day. It was all in a letter. The only thing my father ever left me, that and a bag of rice. My mother died giving birth to me and he ran away with another bitch with a relation to my mum, such an incestuous deed should never be forgiven.

One day, Carl-lon Lon's family found me and took me in, but I never felt right in that family. They treated me good, they didn't know I was a girl, so they made me sleep in the same room as Carl-lon, with a bunk bed, I slept on the top. When I get an emotional break-down it seems that Carl-lon will always be there, to comfort me, to make me feel safe. He truly, understood my situation although he's never been in it. But I felt guilty, it was _his _family, and I was intruding, so soon when I was 10 I got myself a job that paid ok, soon I was able to rent my own place, and when I get paid, I give a portion of it to the Lon Family, for helping me out, I still do.

Carl-lon doesn't even know I'm a girl, he'll feel betrayed if I do. It's not like he'll really care about me anymore…God I miss those days as a child with him…' Amaya had this grin on her face, remembering the good times.

_**EVER: AND THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**SHADOWS: THERE IS SURE GOING TO BE SOME ROMANCE COMING SOON! I PROMISE!**_

_**EVER: PLEASE, DON'T PROMISE SOMETHING YOU CAN'T BE SURE OF…**_

_**SHADOWS: OF COURSE I CAN PROMISE THAT, BUT MAYBE IN THE CHAPTER AFTER THE NEXT…**_


	5. Lady Luck Is In A Bad Mood

_**EVER: OK! WE'RE INTO BUSINESS HERE!**_

_**SHADOWS: I JUST REALIZED HOW LONG IT TOOK US TO UPDATE!**_

_**EVER: AH WELLZ, LETS HOPE PEOPLE STILL WANT TO READ IT…IF AT ALL…**_

_**$&Lady Luck is in a Bad Mood$&**_

_**THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL**_

'Ok, this is my friend from kindergarten, Ally. She wants us to show her around.' Akane told her group of friends.

'Hi, I'm Ally, nice to meet ya.' Amaya said, not exactly shy about meeting new people.

'Ally, this is Chino, Alki, Ishizu, and Miyazawa.' Akane introduced, Amaya didn't even bother to try and remember their names.

'Let's go to the clothes store! I hear this new top came out from Truvon!' Ishizu shouted to everyone.

'Let's go there!' Alki cried.

As they traveled, Ally spotted Carl-lon and everyone else walking around the mall as well, they just came out of a CD store…HMV. They were laughing at something Naozami said, it was almost like Carl-lon knew someone was staring at them, he looked up and locked eyes with Ally. He seemed to see right through her female form, he stopped walking and just stared at Ally. Ally almost too freaked out to look away.

'Carl-lon? You ok?' Naozami asked, following his line of gaze, he spotted Ally as well; he too stopped everything and just stared. Soon everyone was doing that same thing.

'Is that…Uriel? He skipped school today didn't he?' Alera asked.

'When did he start hanging out with chicks?' Allad asked.

'Since when was his hair that dirty blonde?' Seduma questioned.

'Forget all that crap, since when was he a girl!' Carl-lon hollered.

'Let's go check it out, this is just too weird, I swear that looks like Uriel.' Seduma said.

_Oh crap, they've known me for so long, it's no wonder that they'd see right through me! _Amaya thought angrily to herself, almost shouting at herself for thinking this will ever work.

She clung onto Akane's shirt, which made her realize what was going on. Amaya mumbled an apology before taking off running away from her friends.

Everyone from Team of Chaos ran to the small group of friends including Akane, they started asking questions about the girl, but Carl-lon ran after the girl instead.

'Hey, wait up!' Carl-lon shouted, seeing that glimpse of blonde hair in front of him. _That style of running, it's exactly like Uriels'. _

_Great, now that I'm a girl, it's harder for me to run faster, at this rate; he'll catch up to me for sure! _Amaya started taking fast turns, trying to loose him, maybe if she ran long enough he'll stop.

Above the rain clouds were developing, _great, can't wait for it to rain on me…_

'Hey!' Carl-lon got to her; he grabbed her hastily by the wrist, forcing her to stop in the middle of an alley, 'Are you Uriel?'

'How can I be?' Amaya asked, turning around.

'You look exactly like him, apart from your eyes and hair.'

'I'm a girl, there's no way I can by Uriel.'

'How would you know Uriel was a boy? Girls can have boy names as well…' Carl-lon's eyes narrowed, 'I don't know how, but having lived with him for all those years, you're strangely very similar to him.'

'Similar to not the same.'

'Uriel tells me that all the time.'

_Goodness, you're so sharp…just like the good old Carl-lon. _

Just then, as luck would have it, a woman tossed some cold water down the alley, spilling it on Amaya.

Carl-lon watched as wings began to appear and her hair began to become darker.

Her voice changed deeper, 'That's right, I'm Uriel. But I'm truly a girl, now I'll just leave so I can fill myself with regret again…' Uriel ripped his hand away from a stunned Carl-lon.

As he began to take flight, Carl-lon took hold of his leg, making him fly with Uriel.

'Let go!' Uriel demanded.

'Hey, you've lied to me for all these years, it's the least you can do for me!' Carl-lon argued, that shut Uriel right up.

At that moment, there were some hunters on the ground, who shot at Uriel, thinking he was an eagle. The bullet went through one of his wings, and blood bursted out. Uriel gave a yelp of pain, and lost balance. He started to fall to the ground with Carl-lon heading first.

Uriel grabbed Carl-lon by the hand and pulled him up, turning his body, he made sure that he touched the ground before Carl-lon did.

**BANG!**

The last thing Uriel remembered was a new white hot shot of pain through his back. Clearly Lady Luck wasn't feeling her best today.


End file.
